10 Snapshots
by SamCole
Summary: 10 drabbles based off of 10 random songs rating from PG-M. Sam/Dean, Wincest, with some mentions of others.


_**Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles from the time the song starts, to its end. IPod on random, begin! Sorry if they're rushed or short, but I only have a few minutes to write each one! You know, keeping it in the time frame and all. :D **_

_**Rating: PG-M**_

_**Pairing: Sam/Dean, because I haven't written for them in a while.**_

_**Don't Want to Go Home – Jason Derulo**_

Now, this wasn't usually a Dean situation, and Sam knew that, which made it all the better that he had agreed to go to the local club with him. The heavy bass music poured from the speakers, pulsing through Sam and moving his long, muscled body on its own accord. A few girls danced with him (they were lesbians, but Dean was still jealous) and a few guys (which was enough to make Dean put aside the fact that he didn't dance to go claim his brother) and now, bodies pressed against each other, droplets of sweat lit up like stars on their bodies, they moved. Not two people, but one.

Dean was panting against Sam's neck, sending shivers over his body, the music ripping them this way and that in a most sensual manor, and as the song ended, Sam decided that he never wanted to go home.

_**Love Like Woe – The Ready Set**_

Being with Dean was like waiting for heartbreak. They fought a lot over it, Sam would leave Dean alone at a bar, he would get drunk, fuck some chick, and Sam would be beyond pissed. He got that Dean had issues, insecurities about his status as a man, like fucking Sam was somehow demeaning, which is why he never asked to top, never asked Dean to suck him off, and every time Dean screwed some chick Sam swore it was over, told Dean to fuck off.

Then Dean would wrap him up, say he was sorry, say he was Sam's and for some reason, Sam stuck around, because even though it hurt, he loved Dean, and he believed Dean loved him too.

Most the time anyway.

_**Get Thru This – Art of Dying**_

Dean was thoroughly convinced that death would be better than this, that Hell was better than this. Anything was better than a life without Sam, a life of fake smiles and soccer dad bar-b-ques. It could be worse, the world could be a wasteland and Sam could be Lucifer, that's what he told himself.

Then he'd remember Sam's smile, Sam's laugh, Sam's kisses, his skin, smell, body, he'd remember all the things that were Sam, and that would be it. He'd think he couldn't make it, that he was going to walk out to his Impala, grab a gun from the trunk and blow his brains out.

Then he'd remember his promise to Sam.

He'd get through it, because he was Dean Winchester, and he could make it through anything.

_**Drops of Jupiter – Train**_

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to be hunting with Sam again, even if it was under such sad circumstances. He loved Sam, and not in a brotherly way, and he'd come to terms with that. He loved Sam because Sam was his world, and after he'd left for college Dean wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself. Women and booze is what he did.

And now, even with his broken hearted brother and missing Dad, Dean was happy, and damn maybe that was wrong, but nothing in Dean's life was right, or normal. Dean didn't care, he had Sam, and though he was worried that Sam would resent him, or think less of him, Dean was just glad for the moments he had.

"You know, I missed you while I was at college," Sam said, cutting through the silence of the car ride, and Dean looked at him in confusion.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You never called."

Dean nodded, it was true. He never called because he was afraid. Afraid Sam had realized how beautiful the rest of the world was, saw what he could have, saw what was better, saw what he always wanted, and would forget his brother, or worse, resent him.

"It was lonely, you know?" Sam said, and Dean nodded again.

"Trust me, I know." He mused.

Everything may have been wrong, but in that moment, they were alright.

_**Fever – Adam Lambert**_

Oh yeah, Dean was so lucky. Sam was hot, and everyone who saw him had to know that. He was a whole six feet and change of tan, muscled, beautiful man, and Dean loved it. There were times when he could hardly contain himself in his brother's presence, he just wanted to fuck his brains out, make love to him, hot, dirty and raw.

And usually he did. In motels, the Impala, and even at Bobby's. And even though Sam made fun of his insatiable appetite for his brother from time to time, Dean knew Sam liked it, because as soon as they hit the mattress, lights out and clothes everywhere but on their bodies, Sam would beg for it, his body would melt.

Dean had a fever, and he made sure to give it to Sam, just so they could melt together.

_**One night – Cobra Starship**_

Dean was moving feverishly over Sam's body, lips and teeth leaving marks. If Sam was going to leave him, Dean was going to make sure Sam would remember him, because fuck it all if this wasn't the breaking point. Tomorrow, Sam would say yes to Lucifer, throw himself into the bowels of Hell, and years of silence, of not telling each other that they wanted each other were all boiling down to this one night, their last night.

Sam was panting and moaning, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall. The room was thick with the smell of sweat, alcohol, and sex, but neither seemed to care. They didn't care about anything, like the fact that Castiel was sleeping on the couch downstairs, or that they were in Bobby's house, or that they were brothers or both men. The only thing that mattered was each other.

Dean was thrusting into Sam almost violently, and Sam wanted it, fully aware that he would hurt tomorrow, and he hoped that maybe, just maybe, the pain would help him fight Lucifer. They set a frantic pace, nails in flesh, teeth grazing skin, moans and screams alike in the air, throwing themselves into each other until they forgot where one began and the other ended.

Dean came, screaming Sam's name in a sort of half-sob and Sam came shortly after, the sound of his moan swallowed by tears and pain. They murmured words of love, shared tears, and promised each other that everything was going to be okay until they passed out.

They only had one night, but maybe that was all they ever needed.

_**Everyday Superhero – Smash Mouth**_

Their job didn't pay, didn't have benefits, and didn't have a happy ending. They weren't invincible, they didn't have unbreakable skin or super strength, and they didn't have a house with a white picket fence or millions of adoring fans. They were heroes with almost no friends, with no one to say thanks, and no one to tell them well done.

They were normal people, two brothers, an Angel, and an old drunk. They were heroes, they saved the world and no one ever said thanks. But they didn't need a thanks. They had each other, between them they had a GED, an almost degree in law, tons of guns, more issues than they could count, scars and a give 'em Hell attitude.

They were everyday, normal guys, who saved people, hunted things, and did what they had to while the rest of the world slept on in ignorance.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**I Like It Like That – Hot Chelle Rae**_

Sam laughed, almost choking on his drink as Dean teased Castiel. Castiel didn't seem to get it, and kept asking Dean if he was okay, because it most certainly was not raining felines and k-9s. Dean grinned, his hand squeezing Sam's thigh under the table, a knowing smile spread across his lips. Bobby made some sort of remark about the movement, but was otherwise happy for the brothers. After all, who would be better for one brother than the other?

Sam knew they didn't have a normal life, he had a massive black eye from a pissed off ghost that could tell him that much. He was fucking his brother, and his best friend was an Angel who didn't know what sarcasm was. He had been to Heaven, Hell and even fought down the monsters of Purgatory, he'd lost it all, and gotten it all back and somehow knew that his journey was still just beginning.

His life was crazy, unconventional and dangerous, but when Dean's lips touched his cheek, Castiel smiled, and Bobby told them to get a room before they gave him diabetes, he knew this was the only life he would ever have.

And that was how he liked it.

_**The Crow And The Butterfly – Shinedown**_

Dean didn't cry when they burned their father' body. He did not weep for the loss of the only parent he had left since his mother died, he did not break down like a child because he had a job to do, and he had a brother to be strong for. He held Sam that night, in the confines of their room, and neither had moved, neither cried. They did not kiss, they did not talk; they simply clung to one another because this was it.

This was their life. They were going to hunt, and they were going to fight, they were going to lose everything, they would always be just a little too late, they would always hurt and it was horrible. This was the fate they had chosen, and all they had was each other to count on.

All they had, all they would fight for, and all they would need was each other.

Until eventually, they too would slip away.

_**Between Two Points – The Glitch Mob featuring Swan**_

Dean's lips closed around Sam's nipple, he gasped.

Heaven was whatever one wanted it to be, they were soul mates, eternity spread out before them as they lounged in their worlds, both memories and fantasies. It was what they wished for, whether it be an ever expansive sky, the softest sheets, the sweetest brew or each other.

"Closer," Sam whispered, and Dean grinned, stepping back, his fingers grazing over Sam's chest, leaving Sam standing there, gasping with need.

Sam stepped closer, but this was as much Dean's Heaven as Sam's, and Dean wanted to tease. Suddenly he was twenty feet away, the grass of the field up to his naked hips, the moonlight bathing him in a pale, beautiful, opalescent glow. It was stunning, and Sam was glad that he had picked this setting.

He just wished Dean would come closer.

Sam ran to him, the earth beneath his bare feet soft as silk, the tall grass teasing his skin as he ran straight to his brother. They met with a force that was not earthly, they held no physicality as their bodies collided, and they became pure soul, melting into one. It was the most intimate of their acts, both of them fading into stunning misty apparitions, lit up under the moon as they became one. Dean was inside of him, his cock brushing against his prostate, their bodies becoming just solid enough for such contact, and Sam wasn't sure when they had made it to the ground, but he didn't care.

He threw his head back, moaning Dean's name to the strange correlation of stars, planets and moons above. Oh it was delicious, it was sinful, but this was Heaven, so it must have been the purest act they could possibly commit.

"Dean," he whispered, or screamed, he wasn't sure.

"Sammy," Dean mused playfully in his ear in return, thrusting at a slow, unhurried pace.

They came like that, together. One. No distance, nothing separating them. Together.

Just as Heaven had designed them to be.

_**Author's Note the Second: to explain that last one, Sam and Dean are dead, and exploring the Heaven they deserve. Of course, it is after the end of the show/AU, so it's all my imagination, and the little bit of info we were given about Heaven from the show. I hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry if they were all very different or whatever! Also, to be honest, I did skip a few songs, because they were in foreign languages and I did not know the lyrics to them. :3 Anyway, review, favorite, and whatnot for it makes me a happy writer! **_


End file.
